stargateempiresfandomcom-20200216-history
P4C-970
P4C-970 Planet Name: Aschen Prime Population: 3.5 Billion Humans Technology: Cybernetic Age Government: Aschen Confederation Control: Aschen Culture: Aschen High Culture Planet Map: Aschen Prime, also known also as Aschen and designated P4C-970 by the Tau'ri, is the homeworld of the Aschen and one of the many planets in the Milky Way Galaxy to feature a Stargate. In the year 2000 a written note with Colonel Jack O'Neill's handwriting and blood emerged from Earth's Stargate reading: "Under no circumstances go to P4C-970. Colonel Jack O'Neill." Unknown to the SGC, the note was sent from the year 2010 in an alternate timeline in which the Aschen covertly sterilized Earth's population. Major General George S. Hammond subsequently declared the planet off limits to Stargate Command and its address was locked out from the planetary database and all contact with it was forbidden. {C}Later, in the year 2001 SGC made contact with the Aschen through the Volians, which were a primitive farming society. Initially, an alliance was to be formed, but when it was discovered that the Aschen would devastate Earth with a Biogenic weapon, causing sterility, concealed as an Anti-aging vaccine, the negotiations were dropped and the Aschen delegation attempted to send a biological weapon to Earth, however, they closed the Iris in time. The ambassador of earth had previously presented them with a "gift" of Stargate addresses, which would enable the Ashen to dial other gates than the ones not affected by stellar drift. However, the addresses contained dangerous and or useless worlds as one being a black hole and others which "gets progressively darker" as described by Jack O'Neill. By 2004, Aschen Prime was assumed destroyed by a black hole, likely the one near P3W-451, although it is not confirmed that they ever dialed the address or did not find a way to close the gate. Points of Interest: Planet Overview: System Overview: The systems first planet is an small rock very similar to Mercury. The Aschen do maintain an automated mining outpost on its surface, but other than that the first planet is uninhabited. The systems second planet known as Saul to the Aschen has a moon, and was originally an Venus like planet with an runaway greenhouse gas effect. THe second planet is located on the inner edge of the Aschen systems habitable zone, and the Aschen used their technology to begin the long process of terraforming Saul from a unstable planet to an habitable world. This process took nearly 300 years, and included the capture of a number of large asteroids which acted as small moons for Saul. The third planet in the Aschen system is the Aschen homeworld. Aschen Prime is an technological wonder, rivaled by only Earth and the Goa'uld stronghold Hassavys. Aschen Prime has an orbital ring network which was the result of an failed moon, and two other moons which provide for an reasonable climate and ample resources. The system's sixth planet was an supermassive Gas Giant known as Eyut to the Aschen, but several hundread years ago the Gas Giant was transformed by Aschen engineers and the hydrogen and helium inside the Gas Giant now burns as if it was an small star. The 90 or so moons that survived the conversion from gas giant to small star are now centers for agricultural development, and provide regular shipments of food stuff to the Aschen homeworld. The transformation of Eyut from Gas Giant to minature star effectivly expanded the Aschen System's Habitable zone to include the fourth and fifth planets. Category:Planets Category:Milky Way Galaxy